


The Fire Won't Forgive

by kikibug13



Series: Unforgiven [3]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Dark fic, no-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://findyourwords.livejournal.com">findyourwords</a> March 1 prompt: Infinity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fire Won't Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> [findyourwords](http://findyourwords.livejournal.com) March 1 prompt: Infinity.

The car wouldn't start; he could hear the click but knew there was no spark, the tiny flame deserting him when it was needed.

He closed his eyes, tear-clumped lashes pressing against his cheek; called on to his power. For an excruciating, ecstatic instant as he merged with it, he was infinite, absolute one with his life, all life. Then his stomach roiled with revulsion at what he had used it for.

Superior force battered the poor element into submission, the engine sputtered, no, purred to life.

Reluctantly, he let go. He had to be very careful, from now on.


End file.
